Bast
by NeonBe8tz
Summary: 'What is going on here? Why are all of them awake? Let alone not turning to dust' Larry thought as he finally calmed everyone and was now walking with Ahk to try and figure out why this is happening. Mean while deep within the museum a saphacus with the symbol of Eye of Ra is shaking violently and feminine muffles can be heard.
1. Bast gift of Ra

I have awoken to darkness. I feel the soreness in my aching bones. My throat as dry as the earth's sands. I gently move my hands to my chestto feel myself holding what  
felt like gems and a script made of some type of stone. "Hmmmph!" I triedcalling out for help desperately. I felt panic set in as I start pounding even more against the lid.

I heard muffled footsteps and voices. Next thing I know bright light shines blinding me through my bindings. "Is she from your time Ahk?" I furrowed my brows in confusion. I gripped the bindings that keep me blind to tear them offrather too

violently. But I needed to see. I choked out a huge cloud of dust that clogged my throat.

"Oh by the Eye of Ra I am so thirsty." I croaked out coughing slightly. I looked over to see a man… Well two of them. One of them I recognized his Egyptian clothing. The other had blue eyes and some weird clothing on. The one with the clothingI  
know of stepped forward and bowed in respect. "I am Ahkmenrah fourth king of the fourth king." He offered me his hand I took it as he helped me out of mysarcophagus.

"And this is Larry Daley Guardian of New York." He gestured to the man with blue eyes. "Is that where I am?... In this New York?" They both nodded. "It is an honor to meet you both. You may call me Bast, daughter of Ah Kahn Guardian

of the Eye of Ra. Sadly I do not know of my mother though." I smiled sheepishly at them.

"What's that you're holding?" Larry asked and I look down to see the script stone. I recognized it as my fathers secret sun tablet. "My tablet….wait… Is the sun up!?" I ran over to a window to see rays of light. Oh how wonderful itis to feel it's  
rays upon my skin.

I finally noticed the confusion on both their faces. "My apologies Ahkmenrah and Larry. Let me explain what my tablet allows to do." I pointed back towards my exhibit of what resembles my tomb. They followed me inside, then got nervous whenmy giant  
Guardian catlike started tomove.

"Stay calm. They will not hurt you as long as you stay by my side. Now back in my time long ago my father had told me of tales of my mother. How gifted she was by the eyes of Ra. He'd wanted to have a child with her. So he went to Ra's Temple

that he and many servants created. Asked for permission for having my mother and wanting her to bare his child. Ra seemed moved by my father's love and fondness for my mother. So granted his wish but wanted me to be named after the goddess Bast. WhenI  
reached the age of ten my father bestowed upon me this tablet. Speaking of its secrets and told me to not share it with anyone who are not worthy of hearing it." I smiled fondly at the memories.

Larry coughed to get my attention. "Uh sorry but is your tablet the reason why everything has come to life during the day?" I smiled back at the unsure look in his eyes. "Of course Larry. My father new my love for the rays of the sun and

the gardens we have had held value to me. More than any gems or gold."

Ahkmenrah looked at me in a bit of shock but smiled at me on fondness. My guardians came up to me letting me pat their ears. "Bast do you know of Ahks tablet and what it does?" Larry asked smiling at my guards. "I have this nagging feelingthat it  
does the same thing as mine but at night…"

I thought out loud making the two men laugh. I raised a brow wondering what's funny. "You're very correct, Bast. May I show you around? I'm sure the others are eager to meet you." I thought for a moment.

My guards moved swiftly in the shadows intending to follow and protect me. Should any danger come near while Ahkmanrah showed me around. Turns out I am to be apart of the Natural History Museum. "I thank you Ahkmenrah. However I don't think I belonghere.  
I feel so out of place among…" I pointed out all of the different cultures. "Them." I spoke softly as I remember having a familiar conversation with my father about becoming Queen of the temples that he had built.

"Believe me when I say I have felt the same as you do. Just open your mind, try and seek knowledge of everything you see here. I'm sure they're just as curious about you as you are of them. Even wondering why they are awake during the day and not justturning  
into dust." That caught my attention.

I looked at him then at the crowd of the exhibits. Then back at Ahkmanrah. "That's strange. The same happened back in the last museum I was at… Only if you walked out at night you'd disappear without a trace." I whispered the last part, Ahkmenrahheard  
me though. He was about to speak when we were interrupted by a man with glasses and a… Well what looked to be a official uniform.

"Teddy this is Bast. Her tablet is the reason for all of us not turned to dust during the day." Ahk explained as I held the slab closer to my chest. Making me finally notice that I am still in my wrappings. "I am sorry to cut this short."

I bowed slightly before continuing. "But I must find my clothing." As if on cue my guards came out of the shadows and helped me back to mysarcophagus.

I dug into my crept to finally found my royal clothing. I ordered the catlike creatures to keep guard at the entrance while I change. As I changed I look at the scars that are kept upon my body. Of course the scars of war would still be there…


	2. Protector and Lover

It was nightfall. I am currently looking through the window to see bright lights among the city. Larry had taught me everything that I needed to know about New York. Even though I am here… Actually able to move and breath something just felt missing…  
I cannot explain it now, but I figure I will know what that is soon.

My guards caught my attention by playing with Oct and Jed. "Oh come now! Can't you play somewhere else?" I spoke raising a brow. They all looked back at me in surprise by my tone. My guards knew why I wanted to be alone so they and the miniatures  
left my tomb. I sighed out my frustration.

Memories of the forgotten… Memories of those that I have lost of whom I held very dear to my heart.

"Father!" I exclaimed running to him and giving him a hug as he too did the same. "How did your journey with the Pharaoh?" I asked curiously making my father shake his head laughing at me. I didn't care. I was more curious about the  
battle and if they needed me.

"My shining little Bast. Are you that eager to jump into battle? Life is more than putting sharp daggers into bodies. I have spoken to the Pharaoh about you." My eyes went wide in surprise and of unease. We made our way to the temple of Ra.

"What about?" I hesitantly asked. "The Pharaoh's youngest will become Pharaoh. Kahmunrah is not fit. He has proven that immensely to the whole kingdom and he's disrespected one of our sacred temples!" I lifted my hands to try and calm  
him. "So…" I pressed his mind to try and distract him. "Ahkmenrah will need protection. That is what your duty will be, my dear warrior Bast."

This memory keeps playing over and over in my mind. It's definitely one of the recent ones before I obviously died. So I do know of Ahkmanrah. I wonder if he knows… Would he hide something like this from me? But why?!"

I took my tablet with me as I made my short journey toward his tomb. Only to find him not there. I huffed in annoyance yet again. I continued my search for him until I see a group talking. I hide in the shadows keeping quiet.

"You mean that she was your protector and lover?" Larry asked in disbelief. Ahk nodded sadness in his eyes. "Uhm… Do you think Bast knows?" This put Ahkmenrah in deep thought. He had spent 4000 years awaiting Bast's return. Sadly though  
it seems her memories are blocked. Is what Ahkmanrah thinks.

"It doesn't seem like she does. Larry when she first woke in this museum, she did not recognize me nor my name." He spoke with such sorrow it made my heart ach. Larry patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm sure she'll remember something."  
He reassured Ahk.

I walked back to my tomb feeling this odd regret and sadness. When I thought was my crypt was actually Ahkmenrah's tomb. I stared at his large Anubis guards. They looked back as if they know who I am. I sniffled as my tears ran down my cheeks.

I stared at his sarcophagus. I have no idea why I was feeling this way. What I do know is that this has to do with Ahkman. "Bast?! Are you alright?" His guards bowed as Ahk entered. I hid my face as I answered him. "Ahkmenrah I need to  
know…. Was I your protector?" He looked at me with a hint of hopefulness.

"Yes. Your father and my father spoke together after a long journey from Isis's temple. Right when I became Pharoh you became my protector and…." I looked up at him to see he was hesitant to say what he wanted next. "I must've failed my  
duty Ahkman. I truly want to know who killed you and set them aflame as I watch their skins peel off. Like a pigs skin." I smiled darkly at the picture I spoke out loud.

"Wow.." I heard Larry standing behind me making me look up at him. "What?" I asked not knowing what was wrong with what I had just said. Ahk laughed. Like belly over and laughed. "Way way too dark, Bast." I furrowed my brows  
in understanding.

"Alright I need you all to get back to your places. I know the closed space and darkness sucks but I need to get home to my son." We nodded understanding.

I walked behind Ahk as he followed Larry to help tell the others but I had to pull him back behind a pillar. "Truly though Ahkman. I want to know who killed you so I can get them bac-" he put his hand on my right cheek. He looks at me with something  
that looks familiar but forgotten to me.

Ahkmanrah kissed me! Oh by Isis he's very skilled with his mouth. I gripped his dark locks with my hands feeling him pin me against the cool pillar. He pulls back and grins up at me. I blushed deeply seeing I had wrapped my legs around his waist.

"That w-was…. Surprising." His grin grew into a huge smile showing his nice white teeth. "It's the beauty of you that makes me want to do more than that, Bast." He spoke as he let me down gently. I felt like I heard those words many  
times before. I look deep into his eyes to see the desire in them.

"To have that kind of effect on a young Pharaoh…. I think I shall enjoy what tomorrow shall bring." I bravely stepped on my tip toes and pecked his lips. Then turned to go back to my awaiting sarcophagus. A smile that never left my lips  
as I closed the lid.


End file.
